Upcoming productions
2015 __NOEDITSECTION__ March * 24 March - Pocket ENT novel, Rise of the Federation: Uncertain Logic, by Christopher L. Bennett. April * 14 April - ** IDW Publishing's Star Trek Ongoing, Volume 9: The Q Gambit, the ninth collected volume of the ongoing Star Trek comic series. ** IDW Publishing's Star Trek: Gold Key Archives Volume 3. ** Born with Teeth: A Memoir by Kate Mulgrew. * 15 April - "Eurydice, Part 2", issue 44 of ''Star Trek'' (IDW ongoing). * 22 April - Issue 5 of IDW's "Star Trek - Planet of the Apes: The Primate Directive". * 28 April - Pocket TOS novel, Crisis of Consciousness, by Dave Galanter. May * 16 May - ** Gene Roddenberry's Star Trek: The Original Cast Adventures, edited by Douglas Brode and Shea T. Brode. ** The Star Trek Universe: Franchising the Final Frontier, edited by Douglas Brode and Shea T. Brode. * 26 May - Pocket TNG novel, Armageddon's Arrow, by Dayton Ward. June * 3 June - Principal filming of will start. * 23 June - The Wit and Wisdom of Star Trek by Robb Pearlman. * 30 June - Pocket DS9 novel Sacraments of Fire, by David R. George III. July * 6 July - Star Trek: New Frontier eBook, The Returned, Part 1, by Peter David. * 28 July - ** IDW Publishing's omnibus edition of "Star Trek - Planet of the Apes: The Primate Directive" ** Star Trek: Seekers #3: Long Shot, by David Mack. August * 3 August - Star Trek: New Frontier eBook, The Returned, Part 2, by Peter David. * 4 August - Star Trek: The Lost Photographs: Never Before Seen Shots from the Legendary Series. * 25 August - Pocket VOY novel, Atonement, by Kirsten Beyer. September * 7 September - Star Trek: New Frontier eBook, The Returned, Part 3, by Peter David. * 8 September - Titan Books reference book, The Autobiography of James T. Kirk, by David A. Goodman. * 29 September - ** Insight Editions reference book, Star Trek: Costumes: Five Decades of Fashion from the Final Frontier, by Paula M. Block and Terry J. Erdmann ** Star Trek: Titan novel, Sight Unseen, by James Swallow. * Pocket DS9 eBook, The Empty Sack, by Paula M. Block and Terry J. Erdmann. October * 13 October - Gallery Books reference book, Star Trek: The Next Generation - Warped, by Mike McMahan. * 27 October - Star Trek: Seekers #4, All That's Left, by Dayton Ward and Kevin Dilmore. November * 1 November - World premiere of Star Trek: The Ultimate Voyage at the Royal Albert Hall, London, UK. * 24 November - Pocket TOS novel, Child of Two Worlds, by Greg Cox. December * 29 December - Pocket DS9 novel, Ascendance, by David R. George III. 2016 __NOEDITSECTION__ July * 8 July 2016 - to be released. Summer *''Star Trek: Legacies'' (unconfirmed title), a 50th anniversary Pocket TOS trilogy: **As-yet untitled, by Greg Cox **''Best Defense'' (working title), by David Mack **As-yet untitled, by Dayton Ward and Kevin Dilmore ;To be announced * The Fifty Year Mission - by Mark A. Altman and Edward Gross. * As-yet unnamed Rise of the Federation novel, by Christopher L. Bennett. * Pocket DS9 novel, as-yet untitled, by Jeffrey Lang. * Pocket VOY novel, A Pocket Full of Lies, by Kirsten Beyer. 2017 __NOEDITSECTION__ * Star Trek: Section 31 novel, Control, by David Mack |Pre-1964}} pt:Produções futuras 2999